A Peanut Butter Cheesecake Love Story
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Rancis and Crumbelina have been together for a while, and the time has come for Rancis to pop the question to Crumbelina and ask for her hand in marriage, then comes the wedding planning. Pairings in this story: Peanut Butter Cheesecake, Pumpkin Taffy, and Vanilla Swirl. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters.


It was a bright, sunny day, and Crumbelina was just waking up and getting ready for the day.

"Ah, what a gorgeous day for racing and just being the great racer that I am..." the Italian dessert-themed racer says as she puts on her normal attire and puts her hair in its normal "cinnamon buns on the side" style. She was on the roster today, and she didn't want to waste a minute of her day just fooling around. She had to get ready!

After doing her hair, she eats her breakfast of cinnamon buns, tiramisu, and a chocolate mocha frappe. As she eats, she thinks about a lot of things, but the one thing on her mind right now was the pretty boy of their game.

She loved Rancis more than life itself. She remembers the day they met, when she won her first race. Their eyes met in the winner's circle when she collected her trophy for winning. The peanut butter cup racer had won a silver trophy for finishing second. He walked up to her and said hello to her and congratulated her for winning her first race.

Ever since then, Crumbelina and Rancis had been dating. Crumbelina has it bad for the peanut butter cup boy, and all the racers, even the president, knew it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rancis was just waking up himself. He picks up a mirror and looks at his reflection, practically screaming in horror.<p>

"Oh, my hair looks like a blonde bird's nest, this simply won't do! No, no, no...won't do at all!" Rancis jumps out of bed and dresses quickly, then dashes to his bathroom and does his hair before breakfast. "Crumbs would hate me if I looked like this..."

He had a priority, and that was looking good all the time, even when he was racing. He always had the latest clothes, and followed the latest trends in fashion. His hair never changed. It always stayed the same, with his signature peanut butter cup hat sitting on top of it.

His kart was the finest one on the track, and only he knew that. His helmets were always polished and he now wears chocolate brown racing gloves when he races, to protect his hands when he drives.

But, the one thing he has that makes his fabulous life complete, is Crumbelina Di Caramello. Without her, his life wouldn't be complete. She is everything to him, and that's a fact.

"Mod, she is so gorgeous..." he says, looking at a picture of her. "I can't wait to see her today..."

After drinking a peanut butter cup breakfast smoothie, he heads out the door and goes to the track to get the race day started.

* * *

><p>At the track, the other avatars for the day, which were Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Gloyd, and Minty, were waiting for the arcade to open.<p>

Crumbelina and Rancis arrive around the same time and park their karts.

"Hey, Crumbs!" Minty says, waving her over.

"Hey, Minty! How are you?" Crumbelina says, hugging her candy apple-themed friend.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Minty says, smiling. "So, how are things with you and Pretty Boy?" she asks, gesturing to Rancis, who's talking to Gloyd and Taffyta.

"Things have never been better!" Crumbelina says excitedly. "Why, did I tell you me and him went on a picnic in Peppermint Park last week?"

"Well, no, you didn't tell me that!" Minty says, smiling. "I bet it was romantic..."

"Oh, it was, and he even carved our initials in the biggest peppermint tree in the park..." Crumbelina says, sighing dreamily.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Minty says. "Well, since you guys have been dating for almost 5 years now, do you think he'll ask for your hand in marriage?"

"Possibly so." Crumbelina says. "We truly love each other like we love racing."

"I know he will, just give him time." Minty says, smiling and patting her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rancis looks over at Crumbelina, then looks back at Gloyd and Taffyta.<p>

"Guys, I want to pop the question." Rancis tells Gloyd and Taffyta.

"I'm so proud of you, man. You and Di Caramello have dated for almost 5 years, and I think getting married to her is the next big step to elevating your relationship with her." Gloyd says, smacking on a piece of pumpkin spice gum.

"You two totally deserve each other." Taffyta says, smiling as she sucks on a lollipop.

"But, the question is, how do I pull it off?" Rancis asks them.

"Well, dude, first things first, you have to buy a ring, then maybe take her to dinner or take her somewhere romantic." Gloyd says to him.

"And don't forget roses. Women like roses, preferably red and pink ones." Taffyta says, smiling.

"I have a plan to buy her a ring, but maybe I'll propose to her at our 15th anniversary party next week." Rancis says, smiling. "I want everyone to know."

"Good thinking!" Gloyd says, high-fiving Rancis.

"That's a great idea!" Taffyta says, smiling.

But before more planning talk could ensue, an announcement comes over the speakers.

"The arcade is now open! Racers, to your karts!" the announcer says.

The nine avatars take their positions and get ready for the race day as the arcade opens.


End file.
